A mission worth remembering
by iSasuSaku
Summary: SasuSaku What is happening? Abba is missing, Aang,Katara and Sokka meet Sakura a mission to escort Aang to the north pole and will Sasuke be jealous when Sokka keeps flirting with Sakura? happens after Sasuke came back avaterxnaruto crossover


iSasuSaku: hey'll I wrote a new fan fic

iSasuSaku: hey'll I wrote a new fan fic. It came to my mind after watching an episode on Avatar so I decided to write a cross over. The idea came to my mind when I was showering I know it's weird but hey I thought of it since all of you love me high school fic, and no one read my other story so I decided to another one I will not delete the other one I know some day people will read it so here it is. Oh by the way this happens five months after Sasuke's return and Sasuke had already develop feelings for Sakura only that he doesn't admit.

SasuSaku 4ever

One fine and peaceful day approach on a small hidden village name Konoha. There we spotted our favorite pink haired kunoichi she was on her way to hokage's tower. That is until a noise distracted her she turn her head to see what's the cause.

"Sokka what did you do!!" Yelled a girl whose hair was being plaited.

"What it was an accident" yelled the one name Sokka. Sakura sweat drop at the scence before her. Sakura walk towards them "emmm excuse me but don't you think you shoudn't be here unless you have a request or a shinobi?"

"Wow, hey there babe my name is Sokka nice to meet you maybe we can go out some time? What do you say?" said the one whose name is Sokka. "emm well maybe I should bring you to the hokage's tower just to be safe." Sakura said blushing. Before she turn around, an animal which looks like a flying monkey landed on her shoulder. Sakura smiled and pat the monkey's head. "Momo that is rude" "that's ok i love animals anyway so why are you three here?" asked Sakura while walking with Momo on her shoulder. "Well we have an Avater here he needed our help to get across to the south pole but he is so tired latley and weak we need some one to protect us and he needs reast and his Bison is missing and my name is Katara."

"Oh well you three must be tired the three of you can come to my house after you meet the hokage." The three said nothing not wanting to know about this hokage guy.

Later when they reach the hokage's tower…

Knock knock "Shisou, I brought three outsiders and I am reporting the reapot you told me to do on the hospital." "come in"a drunk voice slurred. When Sakura entered, she saw sake bottles every where. "shisou you have been drinking again" "sorry Sakura it's just that I can't help it. Well what do we have here, you seem familier." Pointing to a bald guy with an arrow tatoo plastered on his forhead. 'i.. am.. the avater…" the last words were a whisper as he fell to the ground. Tsunade told Sakura to take care of the three as they soon exited the tower with Sokka carring the Avater. As they headed for Sakura's house.

At Sakura's house…

"Woah.. you live here." Said Sokka pointing at a bunglow.

"yep it may be small but it's cozy and warm inside." Sakura said while unlocking the door.

"Wow you had a preety big house for a person hey where are your parents?" Katara asked.

"They left me… they were murdered by Oto nins." Sakura said trying to hold back tears then Sokka approach her with a sadden look

"well sorry if we have to remind you of that event do your reletives and friends know?"

"Well my reletives was musdered too on the sameday as my parents left me I am the only one left with Haruno blood. And no I don't want my friends to worry for me."

"Speaking of which, what is your name?" Asked Katara

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Oh nice name it machese your personality and hair." Said Sokka trying to flirt with Sakura again. Sakura smiled a crooked smiled.

"Now Sokka can you place the Avater on my couch."

"sure oh by the way his name is Aang." Sakura smiled at him he blushed.

Soon Sakura's hand was glowing green. Sokka stared at amazement Katara watched in awe. Sakura placed her hands gently on Aang's torso. As Sakura checked his body for injuries.

SasuSaku 4ever

Sorry it's short but I can't update anymore till July cause I am on vacation including a life of Haruno Sakura Sorry


End file.
